Armada
Una Armada era una división de las fuerzas armadas que estaba compuesta por varias naves estelares. Varias armadas existieron a lo largo de la historia galáctica, incluida la Armada de la República, la Armada Separatista, la Armada Imperial, la Armada de la Alianza Rebelde, la Armada de la Nueva República, la armada de la Resistencia y la Armada de la Primera Orden. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Tarkin'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''A New Hero'' * * * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' * *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience'' Fuentes *''Universo Star Wars'' Categoría:Unidades de organización militar